There Will Never Be Another You
by kirstie23
Summary: ON HIATUS.Rory and Finn were best friend in Australia. But when Finn moves to the States their friendship falls apart. When Rory moves to the States 3 years later to attend Yale, she meets some familiar faces including Finnegan Morgan. AU
1. Anytime, Anywhere

**Hey everyone. Ok so this is my first ever Gilmore Girls story. It might not seem much at first but please give it a chance. I've been a huge fan of Gilmore Girls for awhile and although I have been writing fanfiction for a long time this is my first go at it. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy. Oh and the song is** Anytime, Anywhere** by** S Club 7._

* * *

_

_Anytime, anywhere_

_You can call on me and I'll be there_

_Someone you can rely on_

_Be a shoulder you can cry on_

_Anytime, anywhere_

_You can trust in me_

_I'm always there_

_To give you all my loving_

_Say the word and I'll come running_

_Anytime you need me to_

_I'll be there for you_

Finnegan Morgan knew that goodbye was coming. It was inevitable. The time had come after months of talking yet the words seemed to fall flat as he repeated them over and over in his head. They had lost all meaning. How were you supposed the say goodbye to someone that had been in your life for 5 years?

"You're not supposed to be leaving me," Rory Gilmore said in a small voice, slightly muffled as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I know love," Finn mumbled back as he subconsciously ran his fingers through her chocolate locks.

"We were supposed to graduate and travel the world together," Rory reminded him as the long awaited tears made their appearance.

"Rory, love. I promise we will see the world together. Just because I'm moving doesn't mean that I'm never going to talk to you again," Finn promised. Rory nodded her head and wrapped her small arms tightly around his waist.

"You better not find another best friend," Rory stated after a few seconds of silence.

"It would be impossible," Finn replied. "No one could replace you love."

Rory sighed and buried her head further into his chest and inhaled. Finn had a unique smell of salt water, alcohol and his aftershave.

"You promise no more drinking?" Rory continued to quiz. Finn rolled his eyes and then nodded at his best friend.

"I can't drink til I'm 21 anyway," Finn reminded her. Rory snorted and then burst out laughing.

"You can't drink here until you're 18 but it's never stopped you."

Finn grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"What am I going to do without my logical Rory to keep me on track?" Finn asked, the mood turning seriously once again. Rory shrugged.

"_American Airlines flight 862 from Sydney to Los Angeles is now boarding. All passengers please make their way to gate 5. Thank you."_

Finn pulled Rory tightly against him once again and buried his face in her hair.

"Please don't go," Rory begged, the tears falling freely. "Please stay Finn."

Finn hated leaving his best friend yet there was no way out. He kissed her softly on the lips one last time before turning and walking through the terminal. He never looked back for fear of seeing how broken his best friend really was. Three years and they would be back together. Just three years.


	2. You Had Me From Hello

**Here is chapter Two. Enjoy and please review. I don't want to continue if people don't like it.**

**Background Info: **Lorelai and Rory moved to Stars Hollow when Rory was 1. When Rory was 9, Luke and Lorelai got married. Then Christopher announced he was moving to Australia. Rory asked to go with him for schooling and to give Luke and Lorelai some time together as a married couple. Rory returned to Stars Hollow for Christmas and Easter. She isn't close to either sets of grandparents. Dean and Jess never happened obviously and since moving back to the States Christopher is no longer in Rory's life.

**Song is: You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney.**_

* * *

_

_Well you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment I looked into your eyes_

_You won me_

_It was over from the start_

_You completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You have me from hello_

THREE YEARS LATER

18 year old Rory Gilmore pushed open the wooden door and was surprised to find the dorm room completely void of people. She had been told, as a freshman, she would be sharing with three other people, yet her roommates were no where to be found. She opened the first bedroom door and discovered that both beds had already been taken.

"I hope they aren't psychotic," she mumbled to herself as she dragged her large duffel bag towards the second bedroom. The front door flew open and in came two blondes and a redhead.

"Paris, for the last time, they won't be coming here. Logan is having the party at his house," one of the blondes was yelling as she threw a bag full of potato chips on the sofa. Rory froze immediately and waited for her roommates to notice her. The one named Paris was the first to notice.

"Who are you?" Paris asked rudely, squaring up her roommate.

"Rory Gilmore," she replied and held out her hand.

"We were told it was Lorelai Gilmore," Paris replied. Rory smiled.

"I _am_ Lorelai Gilmore. My mom has the same name so everyone calls me Rory," she explained. She watched Paris and the other two girls carefully. The redhead snapped her fingers together and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I know who you are. You're Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter," she said. The redhead walked towards her and held out a perfectly manicured hand. "I'm Rosemary White. This is Paris Geller and Stephanie Vanderbilt."

Rory shook her hand tentatively.

"Nice to meet you all," Rory replied. Turning her back on her new roommates she continued to pull her duffel bag towards her bedroom.

"Hey Rory. My friend Logan is having a welcome to Yale party at his dorm tonight. Would you like to go?" Stephanie asked as Rory began to unpack her clothes.

"Um, sure. I guess," Rory said. She liked Stephanie and Rosemary already, but she needed more friends. She sighed as she remembered the guy that was once her best friend. Finn. She hadn't heard from him in 3 years. Her stomach clenched as she remembered everything about him.

"You ok?" Rosemary asked, pulling Rory from her thoughts. Without looking up for fear that her tears would portray her, she simply nodded and continued unpacking.

"Be ready in an hour," Stephanie called out as she followed Rosemary from the room. Rory was then left alone with Paris.

"You're not from around here," Paris commented. Rory shook her head.

"I lived in Stars Hollow with my mom until I was 10. Then my dad moved to Australia and I went with him. The schooling system was better and it gave me a chance to get to know my dad," Rory replied.

"What about your mom?" Paris continued. Paris knew better then anyone what it was like to come from a broken family.

"She hated that I was leaving her, but she had just gotten married and I guess it was a good way for her and Luke to spend time together. I used to go home for Christmas and Easter though," Rory said.

"What's Australia like?"

Rory grinned and seated herself across from Paris on her own bed.

"Gorgeous. It's hot a lot of the time but the people are so friendly and welcoming. They don't care where you come from but they greet you as you walk down the street. My best friend Finn and I used to spend lots of time at the beach, just the two of us," Rory said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Then Finn moved to the States and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Paris, uncomfortable with emotions, stood up quickly and retreated from the room.

"Wear something comfortable Gilmore. These parties get out of control," Paris warned as she left the room. Rory sighed and continued unpacking. It was time to move on from Finn. He had obviously done the same with her.

* * *

2 hours later, Paris, Stephanie, Rosemary and Rory walked through the door of Logan Huntzberger's dorm. Stephanie and Rosemary had already informed Rory of Logan's reputation and though he was sometimes a nice person, it was best to steer clear of him once he hit his flirtation stage. Rory, in return, swore that she was at Yale to study, not to find romance.

"I'm going to find Colin. You have to meet him Rory. He is the only guy at Yale that has a huge stick up his ass," Stephanie bellowed over the loud music. Rory burst into laughter and followed Stephanie as she weaved through the throng of people converged in the small dorm. Rosemary and Paris had already disappeared in search of alcohol and their friends.

"Oh and Rory," Stephanie said coming to a completely stop in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. "Logan has this friend. Two actually. They are both great guys but they hit on everything with two legs and skirt."

Stephanie's eyes skimmed down Rory's body taking note of the black mini skirt she had picked out.

"I think I can handle them," Rory assured her new friend. Stephanie watched Rory for a few seconds longer before taking her hand and pulled her towards a group of people at the back of the room. Rory knew, by the people milling around them like leeches, that Logan Huntzberger was in that group of people.

"I'm here," Stephanie announced. She dropped Rory's hand and dropped a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"Guys I want you to meet my new roommate," Stephanie said and pushed the brunette into the circle of friends. Rory eyed each of the guys apprehensively until her bright blue eyes rested on a familiar person. He was whispering something to a petite redhead who in turn was giggling like a school girl.

"Finn," she whispered. She couldn't believe it. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them again. He was still there, still whispering to the redhead.

"You know him?" Stephanie asked, watching Rory stare at Finn.

"He was my best friend in Australia," Rory mumbled.

"This is freaky. You know our Finn?" Stephanie asked, her voice raised a little to be heard over the thumping music. Finn, hearing his name, turned his attention to the blonde and grinned.

"Stephanie," he said in an overdramatic way and made a show of kissing her on both cheeks. It was then that he noticed the girl standing next to Stephanie. Letting his hazel eyes rest on the female's feet, they slowly travelled up her long legs encased in black boots, passed the black mini skirt and then came to rest on her face.

"Hi Finn," Rory said shyly. Finn's face broke into the biggest grin anyone had ever seen before he threw his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he continued to hug his best friend.

"I go to Yale," she explained finally pulling from his strong embrace. Finn sank back on the sofa and pulled Rory into his lap, the redhead completely forgotten. Logan and his friends watched in amazement. "Where have you been Finnegan?"

Finn winced at the use of his full name.

"I'm sorry love. Once we moved here things got so busy and every time I called you were at school or asleep. I completely forgot about the time difference and when we came out for Christmas you were back here. I tried writing to you but you know how I suck at that," Finn explained quickly.

"I've missed you Finn," Rory said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled once again. It had been three years since she had smelt anything nearly as intoxicating as Finn. He still smelt of salt water, alcohol and aftershave.

"I missed you too kitten," he whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as she realised all the feelings she felt for Finn hadn't disappeared in the time that he was gone.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Logan interrupted and Rory hid her face in embarrassment. Finn's laugh rang out and adjusted himself on the sofa, Rory still in his lap.

"Guys this is Lorelai Gilmore the third. Better known as Rory. Rory this is Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae and Tristan Dugray," Finn introduced. Her eyes fell on Tristan Dugray and she gave him a small smile.

"Long time, no see Mary," Tristan said, his famous smirk adorning his gorgeous face.


	3. It Takes Two

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all partied hard into the New Year. I didn't so I need to live vicariously through everyone else. Some people have asked about Tristan and Rory knowing each other. It's all explained in this chapter. I want to especially thank LazyBoyGilmore for her sweet review. I loved it, thank you. There will be some Tristan and Rory action but it is essentially a Rory Finn fic. I love Finn. He should have been given more screen time. Oh and for anyone who can pick out the reference to Rory's boyfriend in Australia, I congratulate you. Enjoy and Reviews are always welcome. **

**Song is: It Takes Two by Marvin Gaye.**_

* * *

_

_One can go out to a movie looking for a special treat_

_Two can make that single movie something really kinda sweet_

_One can take a walk in the moonlight thinking that it's really nice_

_But two walking hand in hand is like adding a pinch of spice_

Finn watched the exchange between Rory and Tristan.

"You know each other?" Finn questioned his eyes resting on Tristan.

"Rory and I went to Chilton Elementary Academy before she moved to Australia," Tristan explained.

"Tristan had great pleasure in torturing me everyday. Like to call me Mary," Rory continued her blue eyes never leaving his.

"Mary?" Logan questioned, also watching the exchange. He already had his eye on the newcomer. She was just what he was looking for.

"Apparently I used to look virginal. Mind you I was only 10," Rory explained finally looking at Logan. She grinned to herself and then turned back to Tristan. "You had better add Magdalene to that name."

Tristan's blue eyes widened in amazement.

"Well Australia certainly agreed with you then," Tristan finally replied. Rory turned to face Finn and smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah it did," she mumbled before throwing her arms around his neck once again and hugging him.

"I'm never letting you go again Rory Gilmore," Finn whispered in her ear. "Care to dance?"

Rory laughed out loud and slowly climbed to her feet. Finn stood, towering over her, and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Please tell me your dancing skills have improved in the last three years or will I have a broken foot by the end of this song?" Rory teased as Finn slide is tanned arms around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"I've had no complaints so far," he whispered huskily into her ear. Rory refused to answer, afraid that the feelings coursing through her body would betray her. They moved in rhythm with each other and as they became incased in their own little bubble, the rest of the world melted away.

* * *

Logan, Colin and Tristan watched in amusement as Finn and Rory danced.

"Not the type of girl Finn usually goes for," Colin said dryly as he downed his scotch in one mouthful.

"Yeah she's not a redhead," Logan joked. Tristan smirked, a plan forming in his mind. Setting his beer on the table, he stood up and strolled confidently towards Finn and Rory.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked smirk still in place. Finn cleared his throat and glanced once more at Rory before walked dejectedly back to the sofa.

"He didn't ask for her hand in marriage Finnegan," Logan teased as Finn shot dangers at Tristan's back.

"She's my best friend and I don't want Tristan messing her over like some sort of conquest," Finn retorted. He really needed a drink.

"Are you jealous?" Colin asked, surprised at Finn's reaction. Finn forced a laugh.

"And what would I have to be jealous about?" he questioned before standing up and heading in the direction of the bar. He grabbed a beer and stalked off to his bedroom. He wanted nothing more then to be alone.

* * *

"What do you want Tristan?" Rory asked suspiciously as she watched her best friend walk back towards Logan and Colin.

"Can't I dance with a beautiful woman?" Tristan asked, innuendo laced through his words.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she assured him and glanced briefly at his ice blue eyes before looking back in Finn's direction.

"Are you sure about that?" Tristan asked and followed her gaze to the Australian who was watching them intently though deep in conversation with his friends.

"Absolutely," Rory reassured him.

"Then go a date with me. Tomorrow night?" Tristan asked, all cockiness gone, replaced with seriousness.

"Why?" Rory asked, suspicion coursing through her once again.

"Because I want to get to know you again. Eight years is a really long time," Tristan replied, the smirk back in place and cockiness laced through his words. Rory sighed. One date wasn't so bad. It wasn't like they were planning out the rest of their lives.

"I'd love too Tristan," Rory finally agreed as the song came to an end and Tristan loosened his hold on her.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said and went off in the direction of the bar. Rory made her way back to the subparty only to discover Finn was gone.

"You'll probably find him in his bedroom," Colin stated as Stephanie sat in his lap, a bottle of vodka in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Probably drowning his sorrows," Stephanie added as she took a swig of the vodka before attacking Colin's lips. Grossed out from the open display of affection, Rory went in search of Finn's bedroom, before realising she didn't know which was his. She spotted Rosemary on the dancefloor and appraoched her.

"Rosemary, which room is Finn's?" she yelled over the loud music. Rosemary pointed to the room at the end of the hall and went back to dancing. She pushed through the crowded dorm and pushed open Finn's door.

"Finn?" she called out. A movement from her right caused her to turn. There sat Finn, a full glass of scotch in his hand. "Steph said you would be drowning your sorrows."

Finn snorted and held his arms wide for her as a invitation. Rory gladely accepted and sat comfortably in her lap.

"I've miss you so much Rory," Finn said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"I know exactly how you feel," Rory assured him. "But I'm back now and we can spend forever together."

"I like the sound of that. As long as it's not before 5pm," Finn said and Rory burst out laughing.

"Still the same old Finn."

"Rory," Finn said suddenly turning serious. "Please be careful with Tristan. I've known him for three years and I've seen him with girls. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Finnegan. I can take care of myself. Tristan isn't the first guy I've been on a date with," Rory replied. "There was a guy in Australia."

"And I didn't know about him?" Finn questioned. Rory smiled but shook her head.

"It was after you left. I met him at a party," Rory explained. "His name was Tanc, he was tall, brown hair, hazel eyes. Reminded me so much of you that he became your replacement. We were together for six months, and then I moved here."

Finn stayed quiet yet the jealousy bubbled up inside him.

"At least I have you back now," Finn finally said and pulling her against his body. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence for the rets of the evening.


	4. Something Right

_**Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly a filler and in the next chapter you learn some things about Rory and Finn while they were in Australia together. Thanks to me BETA, Melody who is awesome. Enjoy and review. Oh and if you haven't done so already, please read What If I Married You? and vote in the poll.**

* * *

_

If you want me 

_I must be doing something right_

_I got nothing left to prove_

_And it's all because of you_

_So if you need me_

_And baby I make you feel alive_

_I know I must be doing_

_Something right_

"Wow," Tristan said as the door swung open. His blue eyes ran the length of Rory's body as he took in the beautiful sight before him. She was dressed in a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. On her feet were black heels. Her hair was half up half down and curled so it sat beautifully on her bare shoulders.

"Hi," Rory said shyly and closed the dorm door.

"You look amazing," he said as they walked to his car. Rory blushed and mumbled a thank you. She wasn't used to guys complimenting her so much. "I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so I hope Chinese is ok?"

"Chinese would be great. Mom and I live on it when I'm home," Rory replied.

The drive to the restaurant was short and by the time they were seated the ice had broken and both Rory and Tristan were calm and relaxed.

"So why did you leave Connecticut?" Tristan asked as their food was placed on the table.

"Dad got offered a job in Australia. My grandparents all thought that it would be better for me to be cultured so they talked mom into letting me go. It was hard at first because Dad and I never had a great relationship. I missed mom so much but then when I started school I met Finn and things changed" Rory replied.

"He was your best friend?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes. He knew me better then my mom knew me. But then his family decided to move to Connecticut and I felt like I was ten again being told that I had to go Australia," Rory explained. "But as soon as I graduated I moved back here."

"Do you regret moving to Australia?"

"Never. I met Finn. Who wouldn't regret that?" Rory asked, a smile gracing her beautiful face and her blue eyes sparkling with the love she felt for the exotic Australian. "So what happened to you after I left?"

"Well I went off to Chilton Academy until my junior year when I broke into a safe and got caught. Dad sent me off to Military school. Then I left Military school and moved back here to attend Yale" Tristan answered.

"You don't seem pleased," Rory noted as she speared a piece of pork and dunked it into the sweet and sour sauce.

"I'm only at Yale to appease my father. He wants me to join the family business. It's the same for Colin, Logan and Finn. We were only born as heirs to our parent's legacies**,"** Tristan explained, distaste and anger evident in his voice. Rory sat quietly not knowing what to say.

"What does your father do?" Rory finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"He's a lawyer," Tristan replied.

"What about Colin and Logan? I know Finn is looking forward to taking over the hotel business. He once told me that it would be a great way to meet girls. Tell them he owns a hotel and watch them come rolling in," Rory said. Tristan laughed loudly.

"That's so typically Finn," Tristan said. "Colin's father is also a lawyer. Logan's father is Mitchum Huntzberger."

Rory dropped her fork and was completely speechless.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked after regaining her motor skills.

"As a heart attack. Logan will be taking over as soon as he graduates from Yale."

"Wow."

They soon finished their meal and after Tristan had paid (after much argument from Rory), they left the restaurant and headed back to his car.

"Coffee?" he asked already knowing the answer. He was rewarded with a grin. Rory was surprised, however, when they arrived back at his dorm.

"Finn, Colin and Logan have disappeared for the evening," Tristan told her when he saw the confused expression on her face.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Tristan," she stated for the second time in two days. Tristan smirked but said nothing. Rory reluctantly followed him in the door and was surprised to find it clean.

"I'm going to guess you have a maid?" Rory teased as she followed Tristan into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Three times a week. Four if we have a party," Tristan replied.

"You are the slackest bunch of idiots I've ever met," Rory mumbled and accepted the coffee from Tristan. He took a seat on the comfortable sofa and Rory joined him after some hesitation.

"I had fun tonight Tristan," Rory finally confessed after her coffee mug was empty.

"So did I," Tristan replied as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand. He moved only inches until his lips were pressed against hers. It was nothing like either of them expected and what was only meant to be a thank you kiss escalated into something more. Before either could register what was going on, Tristan had pulled Rory into his lap. Rory secured her arms around his neck pulling him deeper while Tristan's hands rested on her hips. Neither had felt that much passion is a long time and it was clouding their judgement. As Tristan's hand slid under her dress Rory moaned at the sudden contact his hands had with her skin. Taking it as a good sign he slid his hands up the length of her body, pulling her black dress of and dropping it on the floor. Breathing became an issue and they broke apart reluctantly. Tristan attached his lips to her neck and began to kiss and suck his way down. His hands busied themselves with the clasp on her bra. It was then that Rory snapped out of her haze.

"I can't," she mumbled and pushed Tristan away from her. Climbing off his lap she threw her dress over her and ran from the dorm as Finn, Logan and Colin walked in. All three looked at Tristan before Finn advanced at him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked angrily, his accent clearer and thicker then ever.

"Nothing I swear" We were kissing and I thought she wanted to go further,**"** Tristan replied, standing up and facing his friends.

"You always think with you**r** lower anatomy, don't you Dugray" Finn growled and ran out the front door in search of his best friend. Tristan walked slowly back to his room. He had stuffed things up for sure. Across campus, Rory was climbing into her car and dialling the only number she knew she could trust.

"Mom, can I come home?" Rory asked as soon as the other end picked up.


	5. Safest Place To Hide

**Hey everyone. Here is the new chapter. It will explain some things about Finn and Rory's relationship in Australia. On a very very sad note, I just finished watched the last season of Gilmore Girls. Can I just say that Rory is an idiot. Why the hell didn't she say yes to Logan. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. Anyway, after watching the whole seventh season a few story ideas popped into my head so I will be working hard on those as well as this one. Enjoy and please please please review.**_

* * *

_

_Can you see me?_

_Here I am_

_I need you like I needed you then_

_And when I feel like giving up_

_I climb inside your heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide_

Lorelai watched from the living room window as her only daughter pulled up to her childhood home and stepped from the car Richard and Emily had bought her as a welcome home present. Rory made her way slowly up the steps and through the foyer. Lorelai knew that Rory needed to talk even if she hadn't said anything on the phone. Rory took one look at her mother before bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. Lorelai directed them to the uncomfortable but aging sofa.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked after several moments of quiet crying. Rory took a deep breath before opening her mouth to talk.

"I had a date with Tristan Dugray tonight and it was great. He took me for dinner at this nice restaurant and then we went back to the door he shares with Finn, Colin and Logan. They had all disappeared for the evening leaving the dorm empty for us. Tristan invited me in for coffee and after he sat down I told him what a great evening I had and he agreed with me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. The next thing I know my dress is on the floor and guilt is running through my body. I told him I couldn't. Got dressed and fled the dorm. Finn, Colin and Logan arrived back as I was pulling on my dress. The worst of it is, I could see the hurt all over Finn's face and now I feel nothing but guilty and dirty," Rory explained in one huge breath.

"Aww babe," Lorelai said and pulled Rory to her and hugged her again. "You shouldn't feel guilty. Tristan shouldn't have pushed you like that. You always said your first time would be with someone you loved."

"That's why I felt guilty," Rory replied. Lorelai was confused.

"I don't understand," Lorelai said. Rory took another deep breath before looking her mother in the eye.

"Tristan wouldn't have been my first time," Rory finally said. "It was Finn."

Lorelai sat speechless, staring at her daughter.

"When? How? Why?" Lorelai asked in a rush.

"It happened when we were in Australia. When Finn found out that he was moving here we decided that we would be each other's first. We were best friends and it felt right. So three days before Finn and his family moved we had sex. It was awkward and weird but wonderful at the same time. It was with someone I loved and I wouldn't change it for anyone else. So when Tristan and I were kissing tonight all I could think about was Finn and to me it felt like I was cheating on him," Rory replied. Lorelai took in all the information her only daughter was telling her.

"Sweets, Finn is just your best friend. Surely you would want it to be with your boyfriend or husband," Lorelai tried to reason after more silence.

"You don't get it mom," Rory said slightly frustrated. "I don't just love Finn. I'm in love with Finn."

"Oh," Lorelai replied finally understanding her daughter.

"But he doesn't feel the same about me," Rory mumbled letting tears fall again.

"How could he not love you?" Lorelai questioned rubbing Rory's back in a comfortable way. "You're amazing and beautiful and he would be stupid not to love you."

Rory nodded but didn't quite believe her mother.

"Doesn't matter now though. Finn thinks I'm with Tristan and he won't want to be with me," Rory whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Finn had searched the whole campus looking for Rory before returning to his dorm feeling lonely and desperate. He couldn't get the image of Rory and Tristan together other of his mind. His best friend, the girl he had been in love with for 8 years, was kissing a guy and that guy wasn't him.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself as he let himself back into his dorm. He noted Logan and Colin in the living room but retreated to his room before they could question him.

"Did you find her?" Tristan asked as Finn entered the bedroom. Finn shook his head and sunk down onto the bed. "Listen Finn, I'm sorry about what happened. I got caught up in the moment and wasn't really thinking about what I was doing."

"It's not me you should be apologising too," Finn retorted. "The thing you need to understand Tristan is that Rory isn't a one night stand or some conquest you can mark down in your book. She is the type of girl you date. The one you plan your future for. The one that you can see marrying, having children with and growing old with so if you're planning to add a notch to your hypothetical belt you can forget about it. I won't let you hurt her."

Tristan watched the Australian as he ranted and realisation washed over him.

"You're in love with her," Tristan stated and Finn glanced in his direction before covering his eyes again.

"I'm not in love with her. She is my best friend that's all," Finn counteracted.

"Whatever you say man," Tristan said before leaving the room. Finn knew he was right but he would die a million painful deaths before he admitted it to anymore but himself. Rory would never have to know if he never told anyone, right. He groaned in frustration before grabbing his phone from his pocket. He quickly texted Rory before throwing his phone on the desk and retreating from the room to join the boys in a night of poker and drinking.

* * *

Lorelai covered Rory with a blanket before leaving her sleeping daughter and heading upstairs. A beeping from Rory's pockets stopped her midway up the stairs and Lorelai snuck back down the stairs and dug the small silver phone from Rory's pocket. Lorelai flipped it open and smiled warmly as she saw Finn's name flash across the screen.

_Just checking you're ok. I miss you. Sweet dreams my angel._

A warm fuzzy feeling spread through Lorelai's body and she knew from a simple text message that Finn felt the same way about Rory. Lorelai knew, however, that Rory would have to figure things out on her own. But a small push didn't hurt anyone and Christmas was only jut around the corner. An idea popped into Lorelai's head and after placing her daughter's phone back on the table she headed upstairs to start planning the Gilmore's Christmas.


	6. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Hey everyone. Here is the newest chapter. I've been writing furiously the last couple of days so you should have to wait to long between chapters. I want to get as much of it posted as possible before I go away so I don't keep you hanging. Hopefully I will have the next chapter for you tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy and please please please review. Think of them as birthday presents for me (My birthday is on Wednesday and I'll be 22).**_

* * *

_

_What I gotta do to make you want me_

_What I gotta do to be heard_

_What do I say when it's all over_

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Rory knocked softly on the familiar dorm room door and waited for it to open. However, after standing for several minutes without a reply she knocked harder and the door immediately swung open.

"Hi," she said shyly to Tristan who stood before her in nothing but grey sweats. "We need to talk."

He stood aside and she walked into the messy dorm room. She cleared some empty paper cups off the sofa before taking a seat. Tristan watched her with mild curiosity before sitting across from her.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, the familiar smirk in place. Rory fought to find the right words before she spoke.

"I'm sorry about running away the other night," she finally said and he continued to stare. "There was a reason for it though."

"Before you continue, I wanted to apologise as well. You told me several times before that you wouldn't sleep with me and I pushed you anyway. Finn told me to stop thinking with my lower anatomy for once in my life and said that until I apologised to you he wouldn't talk to me," Tristan said.

"It's not your fault Tristan. We both wanted it to happen," Rory counteracted. Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

"You said there was a reason?" Tristan questioned.

"I doubt Finn ever told you or any of the other guys this, but before he left Australia three years ago, we slept together. We were each other's firsts. We wanted it to be with someone we loved and after five years of friendship it made sense. Unfortunately the love I felt for him was more then just friendship," Rory explained.

"You're in love with Finn?" Tristan asked, a smile replacing his famous smirk. Rory smiled shyly.

"I am. I have been for years but I can't tell Finn that," Rory said and her smile disappeared. "Finn doesn't feel anything for but friendship, but the other night it felt like I was cheating on him somehow. I'm so sorry for running away Tristan but I didn't want to face Finn."

"Rory, it's ok really," Tristan said and pulled her into a hug. "But you might be wrong about Finn."

"What do you mean?" Rory mumbled into his shirt as he continued to hug her.

"I've seen the way Finn looks at you and he has anything but friendship in mind. If I didn't know any better I would say that Mr Morgan is so deeply in love with you that there is no hope in hell for any of the lovely redheads at Yale," Tristan explained. Rory pulled back and gave him a questioning look before bursting into laughter and sinking onto the sofa once again.

"You're funny Tristan," she replied and jumped as the front door banged open and Colin walked in with a cartoon of beer.

"Rory," he called out in surprise as he walked passed her into the kitchen.

"Not a word, please?" she begged Tristan who only nodded and watched her as she noticed Finn walk in with his arm around the shoulders of a redhead. Finn chatted animatedly with the redhead as he heard towards his bedroom, completely ignoring Rory. Tristan and Colin both noticed as her smile fell and she dropped her head.

"I'll see you later," she whispered as she fled the apartment as fast as she could for the second time in less then a week. Seconds later, Tristan and Colin heard the door to Finn and Tristan's room close and the squeals of the redhead came out loud and clear.

* * *

Rory walked quickly across campus trying to put as much distance between herself and Finn. She was hurt. He had completely ignored her and it had proved to her that he really didn't have anything but platonic feelings for her. How had she been so stupid as to believe that Finn felt even a smidge of what she felt for him?

"Stupid stupid stupid," she mumbled as she pushed open her dorm room only to be greeted by Paris and Stephanie, who were arguing over who ate the last yoghurt. Completely ignoring them and not wanting to get pulled into another argument, Rory retreated to her room for some space and silence. She had enough time to drop her overnight bag on the bed before Paris stormed in.

"Where have you been Gilmore? Those idiots that Stephanie hangs out with have been calling for the passed two days," Paris said crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I went home to see my mom," Rory told her, unpacking the bag.

"Next time, tell someone," Paris huffed and left the room. Rory sighed and sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Things were going completely wrong for Rory at Yale. Maybe she should have gone to Harvard after all.

* * *

Finn waited until Louisa was fast asleep before he slipped out of the bed, pulling his dark green boxers on and left the bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find Colin, Logan and Tristan planted on the sofa watching the soccer.

"I didn't expect to see you for hours," Tristan commented not taking his eyes of the TV.

"I'm only grabbing some water, mate. Just act as if I'm not here," Finn replied and pulled open the fridge.

"Like you did to Rory?" Colin asked turning around.

"What are you talking about mate?" Finn asked as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and walked back towards his room.

"Rory was here when you came back with Louisa," Colin informed him. The colour drained from Finn's face and he stalled. He turned to face Colin, Tristan and Logan who were all watching him.

"She came to talk about our date but I got the impression she wanted to talk to you," Tristan said knowingly. "I apologised to her as well."

"How was she?" Finn asked curiously.

"She seemed ok until you walked in and then she was out of here like a shotgun," Tristan answered before turning his attention back to the TV. Finn gave Colin and Logan one last look before retreating back to his bedroom.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly causing Louisa to stir and open her eyes.

"Finny, what's wrong?" Louisa asked sitting up. The sheet slipped giving Finn a clear view of her perky breasts and he struggled to control his body.

"I'm really sorry Louisa, love, but I've got to go out. Something's come up and I need to go sort it out," Finn told her apologetic as he threw his jeans and a black shirt on. Louisa pouted before falling back against the pillows.

"I'll be waiting. We can go a second round when you get back," she said seductively. Finn sighed and left the room.

"Can one of you get rid of her please?" Finn asked as he laced up his sneakers and flew out the door.

"About bloody time," Colin mumbled under his breath before disappearing into Finn and Tristan's room to get rid of Louisa.

* * *

Finn walked quickly towards Rory's room trying to work out what he was going to say to her. She had been his best friend for eight years and he couldn't believe he had ignored her completely. He knew the reason he had bought Louisa back to the room was to distract him from the thought of Rory, yet it had done the complete opposite. The whole time he was with Louisa he kept wishing it was Rory moaning his name aloud. He wished it was Rory he was kissing and caressing, but he knew that it could never happen. He reached Rory's dorm and tapped loudly on the door. It was pulled open but a furious looking Paris. She never uttered a word, only pointed to the second bedroom before retreating to her arts and crafts corner.

"Rory, love," he said softly as he entered her bedroom and rested against the doorframe. Rory glanced up at him before turning her attention back to her laptop.

"What?" she asked harshly but Finn knew he deserved it.

"Colin and Tristan mentioned you dropped by earlier. I wanted to make sure you were alright, kitten," he replied as he stepped into the room and took a seat on her springy bed.

"You didn't seem too concerned earlier," Rory retorted and continued typing furiously.

"Rory, love, I'm sorry. If I had known you were there I would have sent Louisa away. You're my best friend and you're more important then some redhead," Finn tried to reason and Rory snorted. She closed the lid to her laptop before turning to face him, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Don't lie Finnegan. It'll stunt your growth," she kidded before launching herself at Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are the most important thing in the world to me Rory Gilmore. Don't ever forget that," Finn told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Rory nodded and leaned against his shoulder, taking in his unique smell of salt water, aftershave and alcohol.

"How do you feel about spending Christmas in Stars Hollow?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Finn grinned at her and pulled her against his body. Oh, he had definitely fallen deep.


	7. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I've been in beautiful Queensland for a few weeks now and today i finally got a chance to write, so hear it is. I will be starting straight away on the next chapter so you might be lucky to get another one. I'm sorry if the updates become spacey in the near future but I will be going back to work and organsing my wedding so i apologise. Enjoy and please review. They help me know what I'm doing right and wrong. :) PS the song is Walking In A Winter Wonderland.**

_Gone away is the blue bird_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song as we go along_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland_

Christmas had come all too quickly for Rory and although the friendship between herself and Finn was great, she couldn't seem to make the feelings she had for him disappear. Maybe Christmas in Stars Hollow would finally make them go away. Finn pulled his Escalade to a stop in front of the Gilmore house. He hadn't even stopped the engine before the front door flew open and Rory climbed out of the car. Finn, Logan, Colin, Tristan and Stephanie watched as Rory and Lorelai embraced.

"Fruit of my loins," Lorelai called out.

"Woman who birthed me," Rory retorted and hugged her mother tight. It had been weeks since she had seen her mother and she was glad for the two weeks of school she had off. Lorelai pulled away from Rory and turned to face the five new faces in front of her.

"Like little soldiers," she said to Rory.

"I'm building my army from scratch," Rory replied seriously. Stephanie stepped forward and handed Lorelai a small box.

"Merry Christmas Ms Gilmore," she said and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"Ms Gilmore is my mother. Call me Lorelai," she instructed before turning to Rory again. "I get presents too?"

Rory smiled at her mother. She really was a child at heart.

"Mom this is Stephanie Vanderbilt, Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, Tristan Dugray and Finnegan Morgan. Guys this is my mom Lorelai Gilmore," Rory introduced and at once Lorelai was bombarded with kisses and presents. Lorelai pointed them in the direction of the living room but grabbed Rory before she could follow them.

"So that's the Aussie," she commented as Finn followed the rest inside. Rory nodded shyly, her cheeks growing red. "Why hasn't mommy met him before?"

"Because he lived in Australia," Rory replied before they walked inside away from the cold of the winter. Inside, the Gilmore house had been decorated festively. Tinsel hung from every surface and a huge tree sat in the corner in front of the roaring fire. The living room had been converted into sleeping quarters for the males.

"You're in Rory's room," Lorelai told Stephanie as Stephanie surveyed the room. She let out a sigh of relief and followed Rory through to the kitchen and into the small room that was Rory's.

"Mom why is the mistletoe in the kitchen?" Rory asked eyeing the dangling twig with suspicion. Lorelai grinned evilly.

"Because I'm determined to be kissed under it this year and knowing males the way I do they spend more time in the kitchen then anywhere else," Lorelai replied. "How does Luke's sound?"

"Perfect. I'm starving," Rory replied and before anyone could question them, the Gilmore girls were leading the Limo boys and Stephanie towards Luke's. The diner was reasonably empty especially for mid afternoon.

"Luke," Lorelai called out in a singsong voice.

"What?" came a gruff reply from the store room.

"Can I please have some coffee? My one and only offspring is here and she needs it to survive," Lorelai answered dramatically. Rory steered her friends to an empty table before watching her mother work her magic on Luke. Luke appeared from the store room and glanced in Rory's direction before stopping in front of Lorelai.

"This stuff will kill you," he told her. Lorelai grinned widely at him before leaning over the counter and giving him a small kiss.

"But at least I'll still be pretty," Lorelai replied before returning to the table. Luke grunted but filled seven mugs with coffee and brought them to the table.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly to the new faces at the table.

"Luke, these are my friends from Yale. Logan, Colin, Tristan, Stephanie and Finn," Rory replied before taking a long drink from her mug and letting the hot liquid slide down her throat. She let out a groan of satisfaction and Finn couldn't help wish that she would make those sounds when he was around. Luke assessed the new faces for several seconds before pulling out a notepad and poised his pen.

"What will it be?" he asked gruffly.

"Burgers and fries all round," Lorelai said, ordering for the group. "And while were waiting can I have a donut and a chocolate muffin?"

"Me too," Rory piped up and five sets of eyes stared at the Lorelai's. Luke scribbled the order down and then headed towards the kitchen mumbling about their lack of healthy food.

* * *

Several hours later they were back at the Gilmore house, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ playing and endless chatter amongst the group. Lorelai had been watching her daughter and Finn and she could see the invisible connection they had to each other. If Rory hadn't been her daughter and she didn't know they were best friend she would have sworn they were a couple. She just wished that both Rory and Finn would wake up and realise that they were meant to be together.

"Were out of gummy bears," Rory suddenly announced, snapping Lorelai out of her thoughts.

"More in the kitchen pantry," Lorelai replied. She noticed that Finn watched her daughter walk off to the kitchen and an idea formed in her head.

"Finn can you grab some more soda from the kitchen?" Lorelai asked sweetly. Finn nodded and followed Rory into the kitchen.

Finn found Rory rummaging through the kitchen pantry.

"Needs some help love?" he asked. Rory jumped and banged her head on the top of the pantry.

"Shit," she mumbled and then turned to face Finn, rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he mumbled, suddenly shy in front of his best friend.

"It's ok," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's definitely nicer then with the family," Finn said trying to make conversation, something he had never experienced with Rory. Over the last three months his feelings for Rory had intensified immensely.

"Mistletoe," Rory said and pointed above their heads. Finn's heart skipped a beat as he realised that he would finally get to kiss Rory again after so many years. Rory swallowed several times, remembering the feelings Finn's kisses had evoked several years before. Slowly, as if time was frozen, Finn lowered his head and his lips connected with Rory's. Sparks of electricity flowed through both of them as the kiss deepened. Finn slid his arms around Rory's waist as hers came to rest around his neck.

"Finn you get the soda?" Logan asked as he entered the kitchen. Finn and Rory jumped apart and suddenly became interested in the floor. "Oh sorry."

Logan left quickly and silence fell.

"I'm sorry," Finn finally said before rushing out the kitchen door and leaving Rory alone in the kitchen.

"I'm not," she said sadly before sinking to the floor and bursting into tears.

* * *

**PS a huge thanks to the following people for their messages of congrats on my recent engagement:**

**gilmore-gurl-13**

**LEESH**

**ms.tookie.clothespin**

**herbiegirl8**

**neko-chan11191**

**Kylie1403**

**Curley-Q**

**sailor cyanide**

**Tannamom**


End file.
